Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device.
Discussion
Various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, computers, notebooks, tablets, televisions, etc., utilize flat panel display devices to display information and/or function as a user interface. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are a type of flat panel display with relatively low power consumption, relatively high quality moving picture display, and a relatively high contrast ratio. Conventional LCD devices typically include a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between two display panels, and are configured to apply an electric field to the LC layer to change the arrangement direction of LC molecules disposed in the LC layer. Changing the arrangement direction enables an LCD device to change the polarization direction of incident light and to display an image by associating the change with a polarizer and determining whether to transmit incident light on a pixel-by-pixel basis.
In a conventional LCD device, the brightness of light emitted in a lateral direction inclined at angle with respect to a normal direction is typically small in comparison to the brightness of light emitted in a direction normal to the display panels. These differences in brightness can cause a color coordinate of white light produced in the lateral direction to be shifted with respect to a color coordinate of white light produced in the normal direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.